Because Of You
by HannahKaye16
Summary: Their lives are perfect now, but what about the past? Will it last? T&G. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Everything I Do

_**Note from Hannah: Well this is my first fan fiction. This chapter is a little short but its really just the opening. It just introduces the story and characters. Lyrics are Bryan Adams- Everything I Do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical ,its characters or Bryan Adams lyrics although I do own Bethan, Liani and Alexis**_**.**

Troy watched her as she slept. He loved everything about her. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. How she laughed at his jokes when nobody else did. The butterflies he felt in the pit of his stomach when he saw her name flash up on his phone screen. The fact she had the sense to sleep when she had the chance while he chose to sit up and watch her…

Gabriella had told him everything. Seven years ago her life was in pieces. She had battled her way through thick and thin. Physical and emotional wounds had finally healed, even when she was convinced they wouldn't.

As Troy slid into bed beside her, Gabriella stirred slightly and moved her body closer to his. He wrapped his arms around her, content to feel the warmth of her body against his. He smiled to himself and started to drift off as sleep overwhelmed him. The sound of a baby's cry rung through the monitor.

Gabriella groaned. "Its your turn…" she muttered, dragging the duvet over her head. Troy sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He jumped slightly as he noticed a little girl standing in the doorway, clutching a teddy.

"Daddy, is it time for school yet?" she questioned, peering up at him.

"Not yet. Go back to bed Beth." He smiled and made is way across the hall as Beth ran off back to her room. Scooping up his youngest daughter he knew exactly what was wrong. Rolling his eyes he headed toward the kitchen and went through the tedious process of mixing up yet another bottle of formula. He couldn't understand why they never made bottles before Alexis was screaming to be fed. Gabriella always claimed if they made a bottle of formula when needed, it would be fresh and wouldn't make their daughter sick. She was always so scared of the girls becoming ill or hurting themselves while their friend's children were allowed to just run wild. Troy thought, if there was no blood then there's no sympathy while Gabriella was insistent on wrapping them in cotton wool.

Troy placed the tip of the bottle in Alexis' mouth and rolled his eyes as she immediately started feeding. Like father like daughter, Gabriella always said. She was always making jokes like that but he knew he was lucky to have her. He was lucky to have three beautiful daughters. He thought back to when each of them was born.

Everything had seemed to have gone downhill the day Alexis was born. He knew they could have lost her and he was so grateful that she was still with them. She would always be small for her age and her development would always be behind other children her age but he didn't care. She was alive and that's all that mattered.

Changing Alexis and laying her back in her crib, Troy was glad to finally be able to sleep. That was until he noticed the light shining underneath Liani's door. Quietly opening the door a crack he sighed when he noticed Beth and Liani sitting in the middle of the room, playing with Liani's dollhouse.

"Bed means bed, Bethan." he said, picking up his 5-year-old daughter and carrying her back to her room.

"But Lia gets to stay up!" Beth shot back.

"Liani's going to sleep as well." Troy tucked her up and left the room.

After fighting Liani back into her crib, Troy collapsed back into bed. Glancing at the clock he groaned as he realised he'd have to be up again in a couple of hours. Yet, he wouldn't change his life for the world.

Their lives were perfect. But would it last?

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart - search your soul_

_And when you find me there - you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know its true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into my heart - you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am - take my life_

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me its not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it there's nothing I want more_

_You know its true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love_

_And no other - could give me more love_

_There's nowhere - unless you're there_

_All the time - all the way_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

_**Note from Hannah: Sorry its taken so long. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on. I'm not sure when I'll get the next part up. Hopefully by the end of the week. The next few parts are set when Troy and Gabriella are really young. Its basically just looking at what their lives were like before they met each other. Just a warning that this part has violence and bad language. Lyrics are Kelly Clarkson- Behind These Hazel Eyes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own High School Musical , its characters or Kelly Clarkson lyrics.**_

Socorro knew she should do anything to protect Gabriella. It was a mother's job to protect her child. Why then, couldn't she bring herself to leave Ben? She had done her best to stop Social Services becoming involved but with Gabriella about to start kindergarten the next day it was going to be so much harder. Gabriella was only four years old and already covered in bruises. Sooner or later the "she fell down the stairs" excuse wouldn't work.

They used to care about each other. It felt like they were the only people in the world. All the picnics in the park and walks along the shore had only strengthened their love. Somewhere along the line, something went wrong. The day Socorro had revealed she was pregnant was the day her whole world came crashing down around her.

Socorro was snapped back to reality by the sound of front door slamming as Ben entered, shouting that she never has a decent cup of coffee waiting for him when he comes home. She quickly made sure Gabriella was warm enough and left the room before Ben had a chance to wake her with his shouting.

"Where the hell have you been?" She could see the fury in his eyes as he demanded."I was putting our daughter to bed…" Her voice was calm while his was filled with rage."Screw her. She's not the one who has been at work all day. She always in the way. Just get me a coffee and something to eat."Socorro knew she was about to say something incredibly stupid. Even in her head she regretted it. Yet, she couldn't stop herself."You don't care for Gabriella. I love her much more than I could ever love you. Always have. Always will. Make your own food."

She turned to walk away, but saw him raise his fist out of the corner of her eye. Usually she was quick to move out of his way but not this time. The force from the blow causes her fragile body to smash against the floor, making her feel as if she was a mirror that had just been dropped and shattered. He grabs hold of her hair and drags her back to her feet. "How dare you talk to me like that! I do everything for this family. I go to work, earn money and pay the bills. You do fuck all. Either get your finger out or you'll wish you were never born. Understand?"Socorro knew she had crossed the line. There was still a sharp sting across her left cheek where Ben had hit her. She did her best to nod while he still had hold of her hair. He threw her against the wall and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming doors behind him. Pain was searing through Socorro's face as blood poured from her nose. She fought back the tears. All she could do was clean herself up, make Ben something to eat and drink and pray he wouldn't target Gabriella next.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strongYour arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Just seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry_

_On the outside anymore_


End file.
